The present invention relates to a method for connecting two components, as well as to a component connection.
The earlier German Patent Applications DE 10 2011 080 317 3 as well as DE 10 2012 203 217.7, which are not prior publications, are part of the relevant state of the art.
In the large scale production of vehicle bodies, a plurality of individual vehicle body parts as well as attachments, such as fixtures, etc., are largely assembled in an automated manner. In the case of a joining operation, two or more vehicle body parts are first positioned relative to one another by use of high-expenditure clamping and receiving techniques, and are subsequently connected with one another, for example, by welding, clinching or other joining methods.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for connecting two components, which method can be implemented in a simple and cost-effective manner, is suitable for large-scale production and results in a high-strength component connection.
This and other objects are achieved by providing a method for connecting a first component with a second component having a through-hole as well as by a component connection so formed. The method includes the acts of: (a) bringing-together and positioning the two components relative to one another; (b) detecting a spatial position of the through-hole by way of an electronic position detection unit; (c) positioning a connection element at a point within the through-hole as a function of the spatial position of the hole or as a function of position data determined by the electronic position detection unit; (d) connecting the connection element with the first component, so that the connection element projects into the hole or through the hole; and (e) clipping a clip element holding together the two components onto the connection element.
It is the starting point of the invention to form-fittingly and/or frictionally mutually connect at least two (i.e. two or more) components to be connected with one another by way of a connection element projecting from a first one of the two components and a “clip element” clipped onto the connection element.
In a first method step, the two components are placed against one another or positioned relative to one another. It may be provided that the two components come in direct contact with one another, i.e. rest directly against one another. However, this does not necessarily have to be so. In principle, the two components could also be arranged to be spaced away from one another by use of one or more spacers, one or more components arranged in-between and/or an adhesive layer.
After the bringing-together and orienting of the two components, the position of a through-hole provided in the second component is determined by an electronic position detection unit. The term “position detection” applies very generally to data or information which describe the spatial position of the hole provided in the second component or relative to the first component or to other reference geometries.
Subsequently, the connection element is placed at a point within the hole as a function of the spatial position of the hole or as a function of position data determined by the electronic position detection unit. It may be provided that in this case the connection element comes in contact with the first component or, more precisely, with the side of the first component facing the second component. The connection element is preferably pressed against the first component.
It may be provided that the electronic position detection unit has an optoelectronics system or a camera system by which the spatial position of the hole is opto-electronically detected. In principle, the spatial position could also be detected purely electronically, mechanically, hydraulically or in a different manner.
After the positioning of the connection element, the latter is connected with the first component, so that it projects into the hole or through the hole and thereby through the second component. The connection element is preferably welded to the first component. Different welding methods, such as laser welding, resistance current welding, friction welding, etc. may be used.
In order to achieve a high joining precision, it is advantageous to connect the connection element with the first component only after the bringing-together and positioning of the two components relative to one another. Specifically, it can be ensured in this manner that the connection element is positioned precisely in the center with respect to the hole. A further advantage is the fact that two components can be positioned and oriented significantly more easily relative to one another, if, in this case, the connection element is not yet connected with the first component.
For a large scale production, it is advantageous for the connection element to be welded onto the first component by way of an electronically controlled welding device (for example, a welding robot).
After the connecting of the connection element with the first component, a clip element is clipped onto the connection element, which clip element holds the two components together. It may, for example, be provided that the clip element has a hat-type or mushroom-type head section, which reaches over the hole and thereby presses the second component in the direction of the first component.
The first component and the connection element may, for example, consist of metal. The first component and the connection element may, for example, be a steel or aluminum component. The second component may also be a metal component, such as a steel or aluminum component. As an alternative, the second component may also be a plastic component, particularly a component made of a fiber-reinforced plastic material. Particularly plastic components can be used which are reinforced by embedded carbon fibers, glass fibers, metal wires or the like.
The clip element may completely or partly consist of a plastic material. As an alternative, it may also consist of metal or another material, or of several materials (such as a metal element with plastic injected around it). It has to have sufficient elasticity so that it can be clipped onto the connection element and, after the clipping-on, be held thereon in a frictional and/or form-fitting manner. By means of the clip element, the at least two components are not only held or clamped together, but are also positioned relative to one another with a high dimensional stability.
In addition, the two components can be welded to one another, particularly after being clipped-together.
The above-mentioned hat-type and mushroom-type section of the clip element may have an elastic design. This has the advantage that the two components can be held on one another without play after the clipping-on of the clip element.
In the case of certain applications, particularly in the case of so-called mixed-construction connections, in which a metal component is connected with a plastic component, it may be an advantage to additionally glue the two components to one another. The two components may, for example, be glued to one another before the clipping-on of the clip element or already before the connecting of the connection element with the first component.
The clipping-on of the clip element may take place manually. However, preferably this process step will also be automated. For this purpose, the spatial position of the connection element is detected by an electronic position detection unit. As an alternative, by using the already determined present or known position data, an automated clipping-on of the clip element can take place by way of a robot system, in which case, the spatial position of the connection element should naturally also be taken into account.
The connection element may be a sphere, for example, a steel or aluminum sphere. The term “sphere” should be interpreted extremely broadly. It comprises not only connection elements with a spherical geometry in the strict mathematical sense but also partial spheres (spherical caps) or connection elements similar to spheres.
According to a further development of the invention, the connection element consist of two, three or several mutually connected spherical or sphere-like elements. In the case of two or more spherical or sphere-like elements, it may be provided that the latter are arranged in a row one behind another.
The clip element can be configured and clipped onto the connection element such that it reaches over and or around at least one spherical or sphere-like element of the connection element. The more spherical or sphere-like elements of the connection element are subjected to the reaching-over and/or reaching-around by the clip element, the higher the strength of the component connection tends to be.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.